swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Brawler Talent Tree
You like to get "Up close and personal" with your enemies and engage them in melee combat. Expert Grappler You gain a +2 competence bonus on Grapple attacks. Gun Club You can use a ranged weapon as a melee weapon without taking a penalty on your attack roll. The weapon is otherwise treated as a Club in all respects. If you are using a Rifle with a mounted Bayonet or Vibrobayonet, you may wield that weapon as a double weapon. The Bayonet or Vibrobayonet end is treated normally, and the other end is treated as a Club. Melee Smash You deal +1 point of damage with melee attacks. Stunning Strike Prerequisite: 'Melee Smash' When you damage an opponent with a melee attack, your opponents move an additional -1 step along the Condition Track if your damage roll result equals or exceeds the target's Damage Threshold. Unbalance Opponent Prerequisite: 'Expert Grappler' You are skilled at keeping your opponents off balance in melee combat. At the beginning of your turn, you can choose to designate an opponent no more than one size category larger or smaller than you. That opponent doesn't get to add their Strength bonus on attack rolls when targeting you. (If the opponent has a Strength penalty, they still suffer from that penalty.) The opponent's Strength modifier applies to damage, as usual. You can select a new opponent on your next turn. Additional Brawler Talents Bayonet Master ' ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Prerequisite: '''Gun Club When you take a Full Attack Action, you can treat a ranged Weapon with a Bayonet (Or Vibrobayonet) as a double melee Weapon. You can attack with the Bayonet (Or Vibrobayonet) and club a target with your ranged Weapon (As with the Gun Club Talent), ignoring the normal penalties for attacking with both ends of a double Weapon. Cantina Brawler Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy While Flanked, you gain a +2 bonus on Unarmed attack rolls and damage rolls. Counterpunch Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy When you Fight Defensively, any adjacent creature that attacks you provokes an Attack of Opportunity from you. Crowd Control Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue You can Grab two adjacent creatures at a time. Devastating Melee Smash Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisite: Melee Smash Once per encounter, you can attempt a Devastating Melee Smash. You must declare this special melee attack before making the attack roll. If the attack rolls succeeds, add half your level to the damage, instead of the normal +1 bonus for the Melee Smash Talent. The damage from this Talent does not stack with any damage bonus provided by the Powerful Charge Feat. Disarm and Engage Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue When you successfully Disarm an opponent, you can make an immediate free attack with the disarmed Weapon at a -5 penalty. If you are not proficient with the Weapon, you take the penalty for nonproficiency as well. Entangler Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue When Grabbing a target, you take a -2 penalty to your attack roll (Instead of the normal -5 penalty). Until the target breaks the Grab, it takes a -5 penalty to attack rolls, including those made with Natural and Light Weapons (Instead of the normal -2 penalty). Experienced Brawler Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: Melee Smash, Stunning Strike You know how to fight when the odds are against you. You can use each of the following actions as a Standard Action once per encounter: * Avoid Attack: Make a single melee attack against an opponent within your Reach. Until the beginning of your next turn, you gain a +5 dodge bonus to your Reflex Defense against a single attack as a Reaction. * Fortified Mind: Make a single melee attack against an opponent within your Reach. Until the beginning of your next turn, you gain a +5 bonus to either your Fortitude Defense or Will Defense against a single attack as a Reaction. * Focused Stance: Make a single melee attack against an opponent within your Reach. At any time until the beginning of your next turn, as a Reaction, you can move up to 2 squares. This movement does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity. Grabber Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide You do not take a -5 penalty when using the Grab Action. Hammerblow Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide If you are Unarmed and holding no items, you double your Strength bonus to Unarmed attack rolls. Make Do Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy When fighting with an Improvised Weapon, you take no penalty on your attack rolls. Man Down Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Whenever an ally within 6 squares is reduced to 0 Hit Points, you can immediately move up to your speed toward that ally as a Reaction. This movement does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity. Pick a Fight Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: Cantina Brawler During the Surprise Round, you and all allies within 6 squares of you gain a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls. Additionally, until the end of the encounter, you retain this bonus to attack rolls against any target you or your allies damage during the Surprise Round. Reverse Strength Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue You know how to use an opponent's strength against it. Whenever you successfully Grapple an opponent, you deal damage equal to the opponent's Strength modifier (Minimum 1 point). Strong Grab Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide When you successfully Grab an opponent, they must use a Full-Round Action instead of a Standard Action to break the Grab. Sucker Punch Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy When your melee attack damages an opponent that is denied it's Dexterity bonus to it's Reflex Defense, that opponent cannot take Attacks of Opportunity until the end of it's next turn. Unrelenting Assault ' ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Prerequisite: '''Melee Smash You launch yourself at your foe, attacking with weapons, limbs, or anything else available. Whenever you miss with a melee attack or the attack is negated, you still deal your Strength bonus in damage to the target (Minimum 1), or 2 x your Strength bonus if you attack with a Weapon you are wielding two-handed.Category:Talent Trees Category:Soldier Talent Trees Category:Melee Duelist Talent Trees